A night to Remeber
by Cecilya22
Summary: When a girl named Mia moves to a new place with her mother she will find love in someone. Poppy and James are Married and a Cousin of James, comes in the picture when Hunter is after him. William stole something of hunter's now he is one hunter's most wanted list. As William comes into James and Poppy lives he will find love in a certain girl. When he run or stay with his love Mia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

New Neighbors

Mia woke up to her mother calling her to come down stairs. Mia didn't want to wake up this early but she knew if her mother got up this early it was something very important.

"Mom what is so important I had to get up this early" Mia asked her mother barley awake.

"We'removing to Chicago Mia" said her mother.

"We're WHAT!" Mia exclaimed. She didn't want to go to a new town, school, or make new friends, not that she had any since she lasted moved.

"Mia we are moving now so get to packing before I ground you!" her mother said rather loudly.

Mia stared at her mother disbelievingly to see her mother was not kidding and now she was wide awake, Mia ran upstairs and started packing before her mother got in a much horrible mood than she is now.

By noon Mia was done with packing everything in her room. Mia went and put all her stuff inside the car then went to get her mother so they could leave. Then Mia went to go to get her mother, when she walked into her mother's room she was asleep on the bed. Mia walked over to the bed and knelt down next to her.

"Mom walk up it time to go" Mai said softly shaking her mother. The only response she got was a stir from her sleeping mother _, "I guess where I get that from" Mia thought to herself._ Mia started to shake her mother even harder until she woke.

"Mia what is it" her mother asked a little groggy.

"Mom it's time to leave for Chicago" Mia told her mother.

"Okay let's get to the new house you'll love you new room it's so big I think you'll love it very much" her mother said, her mood changing as she mentioned the house.

"Mom when did you look at houses?" asked Mia, wondering how long did her mother been planning this.

"When you were at school a couple of weeks ago" she simply answered walking down the down the stair putting the rest of her stuff in the car. "Mia get in the car" she added.  
Mia walked around to the car and got into the front seat.

At home Ash and Mary-Lynette were looking at the TV, while the others were looking for clues on who had bought the next door to them. James thought that no one in a million years would buy that house, Even Hannah thought so and she knows everything, that why you can't even keep a secret in this house. James looked over to his girlfriend and best friend Poppy who was in and intense staring match with her twin brother Phil.

"Poppy give up already" James heard Phil say to his twin. James watched the twins as they fought over some probably very stupid they always fight I think it a twin thing. The next morning James and Poppy went to the pond that was a mile from the house. On the walk there someone bumped into them. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" said the mystery girl.

"That's okay" Said Poppy. "Hey, my name is Poppy by the way and that's my boyfriend James" Poppy said.

"Okay and my name is Mia" Mia said.

"Hello Mia, are you new around here because we haven't seen you around and we know everybody" Poppy said jumping up and down.

"Oh really well my mom and I just moved here because of her job promotion" Mia explained.

"Were you the people that bought that big creepy looking house?" Asked James after being quiet for a while.

"Yeah if you mean the one on Forty-Seventh Street then yes" Mia said.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Mia asked.

"Sure" she wrote down something on a piece of paper"Here's my number call me if you want to come hangout" Poppy said.

"Thanks I will" Mia said taking the piece of paper.

James and Poppy told Mia they had to go home and so they left and went back to the mansion where then Delos came running down the hall from his girlfriend Maggie.

"Hide me" said Delos running behind them as Maggie came into the room.

"Where's Delos?" Maggie asked looking innocent as possible. Poppy pointed behind them. Maggie gave her a smile and went and grabbed Delos by the ear. "Come on sweetie, we can't be late for our date" Maggie said dragging Delos out the door.

Soon Ash and Mary-Lynette came burling down the stairs. "So guys did you find out how lives in the house next door?" Ash asked while taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah it a girl named Mia and her mom" Poppy said.

"Awesome, what does she look like, do you think she's like us, what is she like?" Mary-Lynette asked really fast.

"Hold your horses Mare, you'll get to find out later cause she invited us to dinner" James said stepping in.

"Really, omg i have to find something to where!" Mary-Lynette screamed running up the stairs to her room.

"Poppy get your butt in here and help me!" She yelled form upstairs.

"See you later James" giving him a kiss"Ash if your girlfriend makes me wear a dress i'm going to cut off your balls" Poppy said.

"Got it" Ash said and ran away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dinner

 _Mia Pov_

"Hey mom is it fine that i invited some people over for dinner" I asked poking my head into my mothers room.

"It fine, so how many people are coming?" my mother asked.

"Well I invited two but four more are coming with them" I answered.

"Okay that's a dinner for eight, oh i have to get started if i want to finish in time" said my mother walking into the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room call if you need me" I said running up the stairs to my new bedroom.

As I looked around the room it was pretty big. I started taking clothes out of the boxes and started to put them in the closet and dressers. After an hour I was finally done. " _I didn't think i had that much clothes"_ I thought to myself. As I got up the doorbell ranged. "Got it" i yelled running down the stair to the door. I opened it to she Poppy and James and four others who i had not met yet.

"Come in dinner will be ready soon" I said ushering them in.  
_

Poppy's Pov

I was surprised of the way the house looked as it was so different from what James and me had seen for the many times we had been in here to get away from the others. All the creepy things about this place was now gone and it looked so nice and pretty.

"Poppy who are your friends?" Mia had asked me. I looked over to Mary-Lynette who was bouncing in her seat. I sighed.

"The girl bouncing in her seat is Mary-Lynette, the boy next to her is her boyfriend Ash. The other to are Maggie and Delso they are also a couple.

"It's nice to meet you all"Mia said.

"Dinner's ready!" A voice yelled from the kitchen which I guess is Mia's mother.

All the boys ran to the table like little kids who were getting candy. The other girls and me walked in and sat down in a chair we could find away from the boys since they were bound to start a fight over who got what.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Mia's mother Emma" she said.

"You too" James said giving her a handshake.

 _ **"MARRY ME!"**_ Ash yelled at the food. Everyone looked very startled.

 **"ASH"** we all yelled at him.

"What the food is amazing " He said and went on eating.

It was an hour later and we had to go back to the house, when we got there we all smack Ash on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where it hurt.

"For making us look weird in front of them. Now they will probably avoid us you idiot.


End file.
